


A Little Less Than Normal

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason are ridiculous. Steph thinks they're awesome, Tim just has anxiety.  Damian and Cass are unimpressed and Bruce, well, Bruce makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Than Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For the inspiration picture, please go here --> http://masteroftherebels.tumblr.com/post/24693295436/heartslogos-ladymango-brydzatardzi-so-i

“Hey, Dickie-bird!  Look!”

 

The man in question turned to look back, a smile splitting his face as he saw Jason balancing precariously on the rope that was stretched across the canyon. 

 

“Looks good, but I’m still better at walking a tightrope than you’ll ever be.”

 

The joke caused everyone in the family to turn back, and Bruce nearly didn’t stop the roll of his eyes as he watched Jason start to egg Dick on.  The rope was meant to be used as a shimmy, hand over hand while hanging upside down.  But of course, how could he have truly expected it to be used properly with this family?

 

Tim came up next to him with a frown and shouted, “Guys, seriously?  This is supposed to be a normal vacation where we act like normal people.  Are you trying to give everyone anxiety?”

 

“Oh, relax, Tim.  It looks fun!” Steph cooed, her eyes alight with want, and it was quite obvious that she desperately wanted to join them.

 

Dick laughed as Jason did a little spin on his toes.  They were all wearing free diving chutes but that didn’t make the action any less dangerous, and Tim’s fingers curled apprehensively as he watched the man face forward and wobble a bit.  Jason caught his balance though and his laughter was breathless, white fringe whipping over his forehead in the wind.

 

Practically skipping to the edge, Dick squatted down and, with a wink at his balancing brother, he flipped into a handstand, fingertips hanging over the side of the cliff.

 

“Dick!” Tim took an unconscious step forward while Jason simply whooped.

 

Damian’s trademark _–tt-_ of disdain sounded and his voice was equally so when he spoke.  “How boring.  Such feats are nothing but circus tricks.” Cassandra beside him was silent, as per usual, but she gave a short nod of agreement. 

 

“Tim is right, boys.  Bring it back a notch.” Bruce ordered, ignoring the scowl it earned him from Jason and the upside-down pout from Dick.  “This is an advanced trail, but it’s a designated one nonetheless.  We don’t need anyone coming upon us while the two of you are acting less than normal.”

 

“Might I be so bold as to add,” Alfred piped in, “that I will not be responsible for the repairs to any damage the two of you might retain from such frivolities.”

 

“Just come back here,” Tim insisted, though Steph’s enjoyment seemed to be getting to him, as his mouth was having a fairly difficult time not smirking as Jason’s scowl only became darker.

 

Dick seemed about to cave, and he glanced up to look at Jason.  The man on the rope stared at him for a minute before teal eyes flashed with rebellion.  With an innocent face that was fooling absolutely no one, Jason called out, “Oh dear, I seem to have lost my balance!  Whoops!” His arm dropped to his sides and he fell backwards with a wild grin, plummeting in a free fall towards the canyon.

 

Not half a second later, Dick shouted, “Don’t be afraid, Jason!  I’ll save you!” And proceeded to launch himself forward from the cliff with a battle cry of vast enjoyment, following swiftly after his younger brother.

 

Everyone rushed forward with mixed cries of surprise and amusement, though Bruce stood back, shaking his head.  The falling Bats’ shouts of thrill echoed up through the canyon, and he watched as Tim covered his face with a hand, apparently suffering a personal embarrassment in the place of his family while Stephanie hollered encouragement with a fist pumping in the air.

 

Placing a finger to his ear, Bruce muttered over the com-link, “Barbara, did you—”

 

“Got it covered, B.” Barbara’s tinny voice interrupted.  “I’ve been hacked into the Watchtower’s satellite system and recording since Jason said ‘look’.”

 

Bruce’s lips twitched. “Good.  It may prove entertaining to watch later.”

 

Barbara’s good-natured laugh responded.  “Just don’t turn it into some sort of training exercise.  I’m not sure too many people would approve of you throwing Robins and Batgirls off of cliffs under the guise of character building.” Contemplative silence greeted her jest, and she groaned.  “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Well, we’ll need to head back to the bottom to meet up with Dick and Jason anyway.”

 

“No, Bruce, that was _not_ a suggestion.”

 

“Keep recording.”

 

“Damn it.”


End file.
